god_of_warfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Helios
thumb|294px|Helios - Der Sonnengott Griechische Mythologie In der griechischen Mythologie charakterisierte Helios die Sonne. Helios war einst Titan der Sonne, der auf die Seite der Götter wandte. Er ist der Sohn der Titanen Hyperion und Theia und Bruder der Selene, dem Mond und Eos, der Morgenröte. Die Namen dieser drei waren auch griechischen Wörtern für Sonne, Dämmerung und Mond. Helios wird als gut aussehender Gott mit leuchtenden Strahlenkranz der Sonne dargestellt. Der Dichter Homer beschriebt außerdem, dass Helios einen Streitwagen, von Feuerpferden gezogen, besaß. Diese Pferde hießen: Pyrois, Aeos, Aethon und Phlegon. Obwohl Helios als Titan geboren wurde, hatte er nie die Größe eines Titanen. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde zunehmend Helios oft mit dem Gott des Lichts, Apollo, verwechselt. Beide sind aber unterschiedliche Götter. Sein römischer Name lautet Sol. In der God-of-War Serie Erste Titanomachie Im Hintergrund des Krieges konnte man sehen, dass Helios mit Hermes gegen den Titanen Atlas kämpfte. Wetter der Götter Auch Helios beteiligte sich an der Wette, wo jedoch sein Champion in einer Schlacht gegen Kratos getötet wird. Helios' Entführung Helios wurde von Atlas,im Auftrag von Persephone, die von den Göttern verraten wurde, entführt und 6 Monate lang gefangen gehalten. Sein Verschwinden erlaubte Morpheus, dem Gott der Träume, die Übernahme der Sterblichen und warf die Götter in einen tiefen Schlaf. Helios wurde in die Unterwelt gebracht, wo Atlas seine Macht nutzte, um die Säule der Welt und damit die gesamte Oberwelt zu zerstören. Bevor dieser Plan vollbracht werden konnte, wurde Atlas von Kratos, im Kampf gegen Persphone angekettet. Atlas musst nun als Stütze der Welt die Säule ersetzen, da diese zuvor zerstört wurde. Während des Kampfes mit Persephone wurde Helios in Atlas ' Hand gehalten. Dieser setzt Sonnenstrahlen ein, um Kratos bei seinem Kampf zu helfen und Persephone zu schwächen. Nach seinem Kampf wurde Kratos' Gegenstände und Waffen von Helios und Athene abgenommen. Helios bedankt sich bei Kratos für seine Rettung. Weitere Auftritte Helios selbst taucht nicht in God of War, Ghost of Sparta und God of War II (außer am Ende) auf. Jedoch muss man in God of War II gegen eine Statue nach seinem Abbild kämpfen, dem Koloss von Rhodos. Man findet eine weitere Statue von ihm und zwar in dem Garten der Götter, wenn Kratos durch den Palast der Moiren reist. Helios erscheint nur am Ende des Spiels, während einer Ratsitzung mit Zeus, Poseidon, Hades und Hermes. Gleich darauf wird er Zeuge, wie die Titanen den Olymp besteigen. Zweite Titanomachie Die Götter haben schnell Maßnahmen ergriffen, um die Titanen wieder besiegen. Helios sprang auf seinem Sonnenwagen und begann Gaia anzugreifen, indem er Feuerbälle auf sie wirft. Kratos muss währenddessen Untote auf Gaia's Schulter bekämpfen. Später sieht man, wie Helios erfolgreich Perses vom Berg verdrängt.thumb|Helios vor seinem Tod Helios konfrontiert Perses abermals in der Stadt Olympia. Mit Hilfe seiner Feuerangriffe hat er einen leichten Vorteil gegen den Titanen. Kratos mus auch hier gegen üble Gegner kämpfen, darunter auch einen Zentauren. Nachdem sich Kratos einen Weg zu einer Balliste frei gemacht hat, wird er überraschend von einer Chimäre attackiert. Nachdem das Monster getötet hat, nutzt Kratos die Balliste, um Helios anzugreifen. Mit einem erfolgreichen Treffer an Helios' Streitwagen nutzt Perses die Chance den Gott zu fangen und ihn gegen eine Felswand zu schmettern.Kratos findet den schwer verletzten Helios und verlangt von ihn Informationen über das Feuer des Olymps. Helios weigert sich zuerst und will mit Sonnenstrahlen Kratos verdrängen. Der aber kann sich verteidigen und Helios übergibt ihn Informationen. Da Kratos bemerkt, dass er ihn in eine Falle bringen will, packt er den Sonnengott am Kopf und trennt ihn von seinem Körper gewaltsam. Mit Helios' Kopf kann Kratos nun dunkle Gebiete auflauten und versteckte Türen finden. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Als Sonnengott hat Helios viele Kräfte, unter anderem die Kontrolle von Feuer und Licht. *Helios kann Feuerbälle auf seine Gegner werfen. *Seine Rösser, mit Flammen bedeckt, sorgen dafür, dass er mit seinem Wagen hohe Geschwindigkeiten, auch in der Luft, erreichen kann. *Mit Lichtstrahlen kann er Gegner blenden oder dunkle Orte aufhellen. *Helios ist allwissen, so erfährt er unter anderem auch den Ehebruch der Aphrodite mit Ares. *Als Gott hat er übermenschliche Kräfte. Trivia *Er wird von Dwight Schultz inChains of Olympus und von Crispin Freeman in God of War III gesprochen. Helios' Gesicht wurde auch nach Freeman nachempfunden. *In Chains of Olympus führt seine Entführung zum Verschwinden der Sonne, in God of War III ebenso. Dort kommt es außerdem zu Regen und heftige Tornados. In der Demo-Versio, als Kratos Helios' Kopf abreißt, wird der Himmel verschont. Es tauchen hier weder Regen noch Wolken auf. *Helios sagte: "Mein Tod wird dich nicht zu Zeus führen." Kratos sagte dass er sich irrt. Nach seiner Enthauptung ist Helios Kopf äußerst hilfreich. Kratos hatte also recht. *Helios wurde auch vom bösen Übel entfesselt. Er betrügt nun, unter anderem, was den Feuer des Olymps angeht. *Am Ende von God of War II hat Helios eine vollkommen andere Rüstung als in God of War III. Er trägt einen Helm und der Brustpanzer ist heller. *Helios und seine Schwester sind Vettern von Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Hera und Hestia. Denn Hyperion war de Bruder von Kronos. *Wenn man genau hinsieht, erkennt man die Kanten einer Sonnentätowierung über die Brust und auf seinen Armen und Beinen. *Wenn Kratos Helios' Kopf verwendet, sind immer noch schwache Schreie von Helios zu hören. *In dem Film Zorn der Titanen mit Sam Worthington als Sohn des Zeus ,,Perseus", wird Helios als sein Sohn inszeniert. Zudem ist hier seine Mutter Io, gespielt von Gemma Arterton, zu sehen. Kategorie:Gegner aus God of War Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Bossgegner Kategorie:God of War III en:Helios